User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
TAB weapons The TAB page needs more images of s260ex1's custom weapons. if available, would you upload item cards of your "cepheus" and "predator?" gracias mucho. 22:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) (in reaction to fryguy) If you tell me how to make screenshots of my itemcards then i'll take them for you. I... I am the King! 17:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) # Capture the itemcard # Upload the image to the wiki ## Categorizing the new image is always a good idea # Add the image to the gallery Let me know if you have any additional questions or concerns. Thank you, and have fun! 23:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) (in reaction to fryguy) Thx i'll get to work on it when i have some spare time on my hands. Also i would like to know how to make/add a slideshow to (for example) my profile page or sumfink. CHEERS! I... I am the King! 12:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Gallery code you may view image galleries in any number of userpages. for example, the picture gallery on my userpage. simply click "edit" => "source" to view the gallery wiki markup code. 16:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to fryguy) Thx that'll do i'll make me own maybe t'morrow and fill it wiv some 3PDLC weapons of s6 and the like. I... I am the King! 22:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki, nice profile page, I see that you've been working hard 22:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to prinny) I do my best and i luve borderlands (to much maybe) and i'll help out on this forum as much as possible. Also in that UBX or whatever it is it says "ask me dood" shouldn't that "dood" (dutch obviously) be spelled as dead? I... I am the King! 09:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Your recent edit of the "Weapons" page. I cleaned up a number of mistakes in your edit. Normally I would have just hit the "Undo" button, but I wanted you to look at the "diff" and see where your mistakes were made and how I corrected them. Please note that the plural of "Enemy" is "Enemies". "Enemy's" means a contraction such as "enemy is" or "enemy has". It is also important to note that you should only capitalize the first word in a sentence, not the first word outside of a template. In the future please take a little extra time checking your spelling and grammar, especially when editing a mainspace page. Thank you. -- 09:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Airos is totally correct and I encourage you to keep adding content with his suggestions in mind. Either way, I encourage you to keep editing (it is the only way we get better). If there is any mistakes, it is our job to correct them, so don't worry about that. Do you use firefox or explorer? The reason I ask is because firefox provides a source text (button on the top right while editing) spell check on wiki. You can always open multiple windows and search for the correct spelling as well. Nice work (notwithstanding the clean-up involved). 12:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops yeah sorry about that i was in some sort of rush because some people wanted something from me while i was editing so i had to speed up the process. Normally my spelling and grammar is quite good (even for a none english person) but i kinda fumble over stuff when in 'rush mode'. I... I am the King! 13:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem, what is your natural language? Just curious. 13:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My native language is Dutch. I am from Holland (The Netherlands) but my second langauge is english. I also know German, a little French, a little Spanish and last but not least Japanese. I... I am the King! 13:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like my wife's travel time in her youth... except that you would have to add canada, north africa, and usa (before she moved here). she is a kiwi... 13:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My personal heritage is pretty much everyone who fought the English (in the past), my mother is usa dutch (Pennsylvania) and I am a european mutt (except English). LOL 13:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Mntldisorder is from your neck of the woods and has put several blogs out on this wiki. She also sells stuff if you follow her blog links. 13:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice but i think you are understanding something completely wrong when it comes to "Mntldisorder" (i just saw her page) It says she's form Sweden but i'm from Holland and those are 2 wholly different countries I... I am the King! 14:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You must understand that the USA is vast and that Canada, Caribbean, Mexico and Hawaii is OUR neck of the woods. Forgive my intrusion, but as wife says, America doesn't know other countries unless they go to war with them... (kiwi saying) 14:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) O.o . . . your wife must be a though one in'nit? Anyways funny story as all! I... I am the King! 14:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, she is not American. She is native new zealand (Maori). 14:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, she is very outspoken. You shoulda heard her talk about the American media talking about how the Queen frowned at President Obama for toasting during the "god save the queen" thingy. She said, how would you react if the Queen kept talking over the American National Anthem during a baseball game, when everyone should have their hat over their heart? I actually had nothing to say to her. 14:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Me neighter... Anywayz QUESTION: are you on xbox, pc or ps? I... I am the King! 14:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I am on PC. What are you on? You should put it in your profile. 14:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Me to but my GameSpy ID is there (in the bottom) it's: xIx Grimmjow J xIx send me a FRQ if ye want to play together and such. I... I am the King! 07:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I definately will, when I get a GameSpy ID (never got one). 08:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll be lookn' forward to it! I... I am the King! 14:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) uploading images please categoriz/se your uploads. this may be accomplished by adding category:images of kittens or whereever your upload belongs to the comment box provided @ upload. or at your earliest subsequent opportunity. thank you for your contributions to the community. 17:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to Dr. F) So lemme get this straigt when i hit the "add a photo" button above the edit area and upload one of my "in game" pics i'll have to add catagory: sumfink to where? Sorry but i don't know how all the weird commands and the like workes on this wikia. I... I am the King! 21:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :in retaliation to Mr. Jj, G on the contrary. you are not required to do anything. we, the admins (and by that i mean "me"), ask that you categoris/ze your uploads and, ill admit, its much easier to use the add category button after the upload is complete. please do not worry about what you are not yet used to. add and edit where ever you like, someone will tidy up if necessary. learning is part of the fun of wikia (your majesty) above is a handy template we often use to poke users about categorizing images. the link and the image both link to helpful info on how to "cat a pic." 00:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what i can do bout it all. I... I am the King! 09:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Btw: Dr. F. you wrote: "in retaliation to Mr. Jj, G" It should be: "Mr. G. Jj" (just sayn') but anywayz thanks for the heads up! I... I am the King! 09:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::(Mr. Jj, G as in Dr. Forrestor, Clayton or Mr. Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow) Rahahaha sure that'll do :) I... I am the King! 16:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) signature in lieu of re-editing your signed posts, you may wish to have a butchers at Forum:Guide to making a custom signature 23:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No that was me messing with me profile and screwn' up the thing so i had to re-edit me sig. But i'll wait with makn' one of them custom sig's for when i'm a little more accustomed to the entire wiki thing. I... I am the King! 09:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Special weapons page. Hey i saw a couple of people use a standalone page to show off their weapons. I would like one of them pages to and add the link to me main page. Some explaination would be much appreciated thx! I... I am the King! 09:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Sure. The easy way would just to create the link on your user page. For example, my page is User:Airos/Gear. So you would make a link such as User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Gear on your user page, then save your page. At first your link will "redlink", which means it will be red in color because it's a link that doesn't go anywhere. Click on it, and it will take you to the "Create a Page" dialog. From there you can add pictures or whatever you'd like. Once you save that page, you'll find that your original link is no longer red. :Another helpful tip: whenever you see something you like, but don't know how to do you can click on "Edit" then "Source" to view the code of that page. Look for the section you wanted, and you can copy/paste that code onto your page. -- 10:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Wow nice reply speed.. and one nice reply indeed. Exactly what i needed thx i'll get to work on that right now. Thanks again! I... I am the King! 16:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok i kinda made one can you check if i did it correctly? I... I am the King! 16:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, looks good. -- 16:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ok thx. I... I am the King! 20:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Image categorization I recategorized your recent image upload to Category:User specific images. It helps to keep the wiki a bit more tidy when using existing categories, both for images and pages. This page contains a list of the most commonly used categories for images. Basically, the way you had categorized your image it was "redlinked" to a non-existent category. Not only does this prevent the image from showing up in the correct category, but it also adds that redlink to a page listing missing category pages. No harm was done, so don't sweat it. Just letting you know a little more about how things work. -- 10:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) K thx i'll use that list of yours next time i'm going to categoryze something. I... I am the King! 10:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Harpoon Can you verify your edit in any way? Checking on GearCalc it says that the builds are legit with all the different varieties of barrel. -- 11:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I may have made a mistake with GearCalc. Give me a bit to work this out. -- 11:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, yeah, I goofed. Your edit is correct as far as I am able to work out, thank you. -- 11:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It's ok i know what i'm editing and i always make sure my edits are technically correct in every way so you won't see me fumbleing over weapon mechanics and the like. Just keep in mind that harpoon's only come in RPG and SPC variants. I... I am the King! 12:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Not a problem. I don't want you to think that I'' don't trust your statements, but I like to make sure that "we", (as a wiki), can ''prove our statements. I'm actually the lead of the [[User:Airos/Mythbusters|''Mythbusters'' project]] for this wiki, so I try to look for "proof" as much as I can, even if that proof that doesn't need to be included on the page itself. -- 12:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) mammoth i have a mammoth. s260ex1 wrote "Sense", i cannot say why. i added that so helpful editors do not try to help too much. 22:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I see... wait you've got a mammoth? Really? Man dude i've been looking all over 4 that thing would you mind dupn' it 4 me r sumfink? I... I am the King! 15:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :gotta find the thing. ill get back to you or add me via chat client. 22:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : :And where is the "chat client"? I... I am the King! 07:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) x-fire.com, raptr.com aol.com/aim, gmail.com (chat box). 07:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Well i'm on hotmail and none of the above though, just send me a FRQ on B-lands it'self and then we can go down to bizz i guess.I... I am the King! 07:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :sorry (your grace) i cannot find the thing. must not have been in my "keeper" range. well go mammoth hunting sometime. ps - i tried insane dif, i dont recommend it. 05:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh i see well noting to do about it then. Anywayz thanks 4 trying though. I'll see if i can get it myself on insane (that's the mode i always do). I... I am the King! 07:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Bwhahaha- ha- haa! That's what my style go's for anyway GRIMMJOW FTW BABY! HA HAA! I... I am the King! 10:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) image cat thanks, mr. g, for helping to fill out the TAB weapons page. however, the weapon images that you uploaded remain uncategorized. kindly refer to the userbox shown above and remember to categorize these images and any new images uploaded to the wiki. 19:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll do I... I am the King! 07:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Done I... I am the King! 08:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Updating gear to post knoxx update Why did changing all these images seem so necessary? How are these images better than the old ones? These changes are killing both the wiki's history, and the variety of weapons that gives life to the page, and the game. Borderlands is about all weapons, not just the great level 67 ones; a lot of players don't even have the addons, making these weapons meaningless to them. I do not like these changes at all. I'm not an admin, but I'd request you further discuss your changes before you continue. 17:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok i thought since the patch wich levels everyone up higher was released these "old" weapons became a little irrelivant due to the fact people can get higher level stuff. Also it's nice to have a change in pic's form time to time. This also makes it a little more livelier. However i'm not saying that higher is better i'm saying that sometimes changes need to be made in order to keep things a little up-to-date. I hope that this is understandable i did not want to ruin anything (unlike the real Grimmjow) I just wanted what is best 4 this wiki and i thought that by updating and refreshing old into new seemed like a good job. I... I am the King! 18:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) previous unsolicited attempts have been made to "improve" the weapon mainspace articles with "better" weapon variant item cards, including the ill-fated attempt by L3VI to "fix the sorry state of the wiki." ultimately all of these projects were rejected by the community as a whole, with varying degrees of rage and flaming. i appreciate your efforts to date, but i am afraid i will have to ask you to revert the edits made to the weapon pages so far. i would, however, encourage you to redirect your energies to the following suggestions: *add your weapon item cards to the respective talk:weapon variants tables. **update the mainspace weapon table statistics to reflect the new range of damage, accuracy, clip size, etc., if applicable (e.g. your new image on the Bitch (SMG) page has a higher damage than shown on the table's damage range.) *create a forum for the purposes of gauging the community's views and opinions regarding changing the mainspace weapons tables. thank you. 18:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok it so seems i was at fault i apologize for this mistake i made. Do i just have to undo my revisions? Next time i'll just add them to the variant tables and keep my hands of the mainpage pic's. However i do keep my eyes open for mods cuz i do not tolerate this hidious things. As i stated before, i just want what's best for this wiki and it so seems that this wasn't the thing. I... I am the King! 18:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Just to answer your question, yes. Undoing them would do fine, because it would put the original picture back. 18:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Copy that. Again i'm sorry for what i did and i hope no one is mad a lil' ol' me. I... I am the King! 19:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Juahjuahjuah! something is going wrong with the whole undo thing. I'm keeping my hands of it to prevent any unwanted events. My suggestion: let a admin do it or someone that knows how to do it properly. But i'm bound to fail i guess! I... I am the King! 19:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Anywayz i also have to leave for now so i can't be of any help with the whole undo thing. I... I am the King! 19:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh...really...it's just the "undo" button... 19:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) proposition mr. g, a relatively new user may not be expected to be familiar with the wikia's history or set of unwritten guidelines. however, an aspiring regular contributor should want to familiarize him/her/itself with common wiki editing tools. simply view the change made to the page edited and select the "undo" button. that said, regarding the concept of updating the weapon mainspace pages, some concessions that i will allow on mainspace weapon / item images will be the following: *replace images with excessive grey/white borders around them with new images lacking such borders (e.g. this previous image that was replaced with this one). *replace images of weapons that shoot multiple projectiles that show no projectile count with images that show the correct projectile count. (e.g. this image of a defender with "52 damage" that was replaced with this image that correctly shows 9 projectiles.) *replace images of weapons / items with red level requirements with an image without. *the choice of replacement images shall be left up to the discretion of the editor provided that the weapon shown is neither a construct, a mod, nor a gearcalc / willowtree image, and remains an accurate generalization of the weapon / item in question (e.g. no carnage variants on non-carnage shotgun pages, no "hybrid" legendary / unique weapons, etc.) *in lieu of creating orphaned images, the original images will be moved to the talk page variants table. in addition, the infobox caption should be standardized with the title of the weapon / item... or an appropriate anecdote http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Protector&diff=197504&oldid=197411. at this time, some item cards show the red flavor text and some show the title of the weapon / item. this mission, should you choose to accept it, may be completed by yourself, mr. g., as well as by any other willing do-bees on the wiki. if you aren't comfortable / interested, however, let me know and i will add this project to the bounty board. thanks much. 21:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to Fryguy) So basicly my change on the defender/troll was not all that bad? And if i add the correct anecdote in the caption boxes and the like my images can stay aslong as i move the "orphaned" weapon the the varieties tab? And your question about the mission will be accepted by me. I'll see if i can update some pic's appropriately with the statements above. I... I am the King! 07:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Just for the borders, if it is a see-through border, we can just update the image (rather than change the card): Forum:Guide, the art of taking weapon screen shot (PC only). 23:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, I just cropped most of the new images used on mainspace uploaded by GJ. 07:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Need some help hi man, Im a Borderlands player. I've seen some of your posts and weapons/images recently, and I have some questions to ask about ^^ Just wanna improve my weapon list as well as learning how to edit weapon. If you have Skype/Yahoo! Messenger then please let me know. Cheers, Crack. Sure i'm on windows messenger: bs99412(at)edu.rocwb.nl Just send me a mail and i'll look into it. I... I am the King! 07:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) images of weapons please do not overwrite images already on the wiki. if you get a notice that an image of a filename exists, please rename your file on upload. many users add their profile name or initials to their file name for uniqueness. thank you. 02:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Copy that. I... I am the King! 07:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Captions just a heads up.. you might want to check the history of the weapon page to make sure you aren't overriding a caption that someone else had made.. 19:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I did but a monitor of this "caption" thing i might want to add that various other people did this exact same thing. However if people keep on overriding one another's captions i'll undo all to revert it back to the origional. I... I am the King! 19:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) mr. gj, on the forum Weapon Page Captions you wrote: unfortunately, this appears to be exactly what the majority of your recent edits have been, overwriting others' caption ideas with your own. no one user has exclusive rights to the captions. please use your best judgement when deciding when, and if, to edit a caption in the future. thank you. 21:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The FA FA FA is from the song Psycho Killers that is refeerenced in the red text and also, at least to me, looks like the sound an automatic weapon would make. 16:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ...automatic weapons sound much more violent than a "FA FA FA"...from first hand experience. But yes, the current caption stays. 16:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I was refering more to the beat than the actual spelling of the sound. -- 16:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) nagy try: . 19:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC) If i click it it redirects me to a empty looking page I... I am the King! 19:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It works but uh..... this might come a little late but uh..... what am i supposed to do with this? hè- hè- hèhè '^_^ I... I am the King! 19:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :you asked who he was/is. the most prolific editor on the wiki. anytime you find your self in doubt, check a user's past edits to see if they know what they are talking about or possibly they are a known troll or might even have purchased a license to troll. there is no license for vandalism, all that can be undone w/o worry. talk pages are for introductions and personal discussions. 15:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) um its not so much i mind you replacing pictures on the wiki. i would ask that you replace the pictures that are in need of replacing first. secondly, in _my_ opinion (and mine only), the pictures so far did not need replacing. also you are creating orphans right and left by not tagging the pics you are replacing as . ill leave it to the editors to decide which pictures will stay and which will go. 02:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I talked to fryguy about the low qualtity NPC/Enemy pic's and he said it was fine to replace them by high quality. but i'll tag the old's 4 ye. I... I am the King! 12:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Were you given rollback privileges? 11:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh you need privileges? I thought since i've busted a couple of people on vandalism/adding wrong info that you qualify as rollbacker since you clarified pages and such. But i'll remove it if you want to! I... I am the King! 11:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is a special tool given to certain trusted members of the community. It allows a rollbacker to erase vandalism instead of undoing it and leaving a summary on the activity feed. If you do not have Rollback privileges, you are not a rollbacker. You can always reword the box to say you reported/smacked a vandal or the like. 20:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to copy any userboxes from my page you wish. Just make sure you are not misrepresenting yourself is all. 20:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Copy that we'll leave it at a misunderstanding. I... I am the King! 20:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No biggie. I was just clarifing is all. continue with the good work. 21:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) AYE SIR! I... I am the King! 21:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :please see the Userbox gallery for userboxes that have been released into the public domain. any others you may see likely have been created by, or gifted to, the user. at that point, the issue of credit comes into play. 22:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) vandal Sorry. Is that bad? I'm pretty sure I got all the information right. Auntarie 10:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No it's not bad at all. But it saves you from re-writing everything! I... I am the King! 21:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Pic's Oh sorry I didnt think it would bother you that much . I was just trying to make my page more intresting as I am new to stuff like this and i was just trying to fit in. :( Ill take it off sorry ,I don have a camra for my xbox so I cant take any pictures of my own . plus I dont have ant pearlescent wepons of my own yet. Sign your posts with (x4 ~). It doesn't bother me at all. But it would have been nicer if things were to be asked first. You can keep 'm on your page aslong as credit is given to me as the origional founder. I... I am the King! 11:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for checking out my guns I have a question though. What do you think of that Ajax Spear? And do you think it might be constructed? How about that Redemption? And are you absolutely sure the pearls I have are legit and not constructed or modded? Thanks again. (Sign your posts with (x4 ~) As for the ajax spear: Exellent gun. Best mag, has a accessory, 2nd to best stock, to bad lacking scope. Overall i'll give it a 8. As for the Redemption: Good gun. Massive damage, lacking proper scope, worst stock. Overall i'll give it a 6.5. As for the rest. Everything "could" be a construct but i'm sure they aren't because when people make constructs they normally aim for the best parts and highest lvl. I... I am the King! 23:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) But most likely they're not constructs correct? I just want to make sure as I feel insicure on whether they are 100% legit or not. If you feel like one of the pearls I have is very good let me know, since it might be a construct. (Sign your posts with (x4 ~) Yes indeed their are no constructs among them have no fear. I... I am the King! 10:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) And tha genocide Avenger with 420 damage. does it have the best parts to be constructed? What about tha jackal with 1399 damage? Thanks. (Sign your posts with (x4 ~) The genocide avenger is not wholly consisting out of the best parts, it's lacking a accessory for example. As for the Jackal... is moderate, not bad. I... I am the King! 21:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Last time i'm going to bother you, and sorry if I am, but could you explain why these two are constructs: Bessie: HTTP://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/845/wp000074g.jpg/ Aries: HTTP://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/685/wp000075.jpg/ I wonder about the bessie. It consists purely out of the best parts unless you can prove YOU are the one who found it or a friend you trust did, i'm going for construct on it BUT only if you are NOT the founder if you are then it's not a construct. I... I am the King! 21:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Advice Try using the preview button before publishing pages to make sure whatever you have edited is the proper way that you wanted it to be. (also makes the history of the page less messy) 23:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I know i know i was just to hasty due to the edit being minor and all. But i fixed it right? Anyways srry bout that '^_^ I... I am the King! 23:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) warn template see warn template for future use. adding this template will tag the user with a "warned users" category. tx. 22:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Is this about the dude that kept spamming the Chimera page? I... I am the King! 10:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :the one. 16:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) so which is it scoob? king or god? this isnt egypt. Is this egypt? This isnt egypt. asteroid f is seeking clarity on this point. Both.. i claim both seats.. why? Because i'm selfish MWHA- HA- HA- HAA! No it's just me adding the fun where Dr. F left off. I... I am the King! 21:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) (add) +1 edit on talk by Mr. Evil F. (Yosha!) I... I am the King! 12:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) On Carnage Hydras and Friendly Fires The article on Carnage Hydras should not say -100% Spread. That actually does mean 100% Accuracy (check the Accuracy article), despite the snarky comment you made on the Friendly Fire Talk page. Having luckily gotten a Carnage Hydra recently, I was able to see if the info on its accuracy was correct- it is not. I even uploaded a YouTube video to show it, which is posted in the Talk Page of the Hydra. Even if the Hydra supposedly had a more realistic 98.7% Accuracy, the highest actual Accuracy in the game, it is simply not so, as its rockets deviate much wider than that. Either way, the logic of pattern-fire shotguns overriding Accuracy is false and applies legitimately to both Hydras and Friendly Fires.--Mensahero 12:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Check my latest explain upon the Hydra talk. I... I am the King! 12:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) 3pdlc weapon ideas you mentioned on my talky the desire for weapon ideas "how gearbox would have made them." i can't think of anything more appropriate than including weapons that were dropped (or screwed up) by gbx but exactly how they would have made them. what say you bring back the grenade launchers, the Rainmaker, the Big Toe, the Terror, and the Onslaught? and how 'bout the eridians that got dropped? the Acid Storm, Fire Storm, Elemental Rifle, and Shock Rifle? slightly less important (to me) but still fun would be fixing the naming and rarity conventions of the Plague, the Executioner, the Penetrator, and the Draco? all of the code should still be included in the game files, just hashed out by "deletedeletedelete." 01:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I already made a fix (about 2 months ago) for the: Reaper, Penetrator, Plague, Executioner, Vengeance and Draco. If you wish I could send you the .upk update file + the requirements to change your weapons to how they should be. But you'll need the PC variant though. I'm also thinking about fixing certain weapon parts such as the Evil accessory, the Driver prefix, etc. As for the Eridians... I don't like them, so I'd guess I won't do them. As for the Grenade Launchers.. I'll give them a thought. I... I am the King! 07:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::lol nnoitra suprise bitch attack! Sabretooth1991 17:15, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Your comment here? I... I am the King! 17:19, May 9, 2012 (UTC) No thanx needed. It is what i do, being a rollbacker and all. It was no problem. 14:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC)